Bis in die Nacht
by NaLu Otaku
Summary: Lucy will einen Neuanfang. Sie zieht in eine neue Stadt und fängt als Barkeeperin an. Dort lernt sie einen Pink-Haarigen Mann kennen und ist ganz bezaubert von ihm. Checkts aus ;)
1. Der Neuanfang

**Eine Neue Story nur für euch :)**

 _ **Lucy**_

* * *

Eine Junge, Blonde und schlanke Frau betrat gerade die Stadt.

"Alles Klar! Zeit für einen Neuanfang" schloss sie erleichtert die Augen und Atmete tief ein.

Sie lief einen kurzen Weg mit nur einem kleinem Koffer entlang und blieb vor einem Haus stehen.

Eine etwas pummelige kleine Frau bemerkte Lucy und ging auf sie zu.

"Sind sie Lucy?"

Als die Blonde ihren Namen hörte sah sie die kleine Frau an. "Ja, das bin ich" lächelte sie leicht.

"Freut mich .. Ich bin deine Vermieterin. Hier sind ihre Schlüssel. Deine Wohnung ist im ersten Stock" erklärte die kleine Frau.

Sie wirkte etwas unfreundlich aber ihre Augen lächelten.

"Ich danke ihnen. Sie haben mir wirklich geholfen" freute sich Lucy und nahm die Schlüssel entgegen.

"Na dann, viel Glück mit deiner neuen Wohnung" lächelte die Frau zufrieden.

Lucy Verschwendete keine Zeit und lief gleich in ihre neue Wohnung.

Sie war schon eingerichtet und zu ihrer Überraschung war es ihr Geschmack.

Es gefällte ihr.

Lucy stelle ihr Koffer auf ihr Bett , dass vor dem Fenster stand und öffnete ihn.

Sie nahm sich Badezeug heraus und ging ins Bad.

Selbst das Bad war Wunderschön.

Sie lies sich gleich heißes Wasser in die Stein umrahmte Badewanne.

Sie zog ihre Verschwitzten Klamotten von der Reise aus.

Die Blonde betrachtete sich nochmal im Spiegel an der Wand und lächelte.

Sie stieg in das heiße Bad und seufzte zufrieden.

Das heiße Bad tat ihr gut.

Sie konnte sich gut entspannen.

Am späten Abend machte Lucy sich fertig für ihre Arbeit in der Bar.

Sie würde als Barkeeperin Arbeiten, was sie schon immer mal wollte.

Es war nicht gerade "der Perfekte Job" aber sie hatte schon immer Freude daran Cocktails und Drinks zu Mixen.

Lucy hatte ein Schwarzes Top und ein Jeansrock angezogen.

Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgebunden. Perfekt! Dachte sie sich.

Es war sexy aber nicht zu sexy.

Sie lächelte und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer neuen Arbeit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Natsu**_

* * *

"Oh Mann Natsu! Jetzt hör auf so ein Gesicht zu ziehen" rief ein Schwarz- Haariger Mann. Offensichtlich genervt.

"Wieso sollte ich nicht? Ihr zwingt mich dazu mit euch in einer Bar zu gehen. Darauf habe ich echt keine Lust" murmelte der Pink-Haarige Mann in seinem grauen Schal hinein.

"Du solltest dich etwas entspannen und mal etwas Spaß haben. Es sind jetzt fünf Wochen vergangen nachdem Lissanna mit dir Schluss gemacht hat und du dich in deiner Wohnung verbarrikadiert hast" sagte eine ruhige Frauenstimme.

Natsu sah die Rot-Haarige Traurig an.

"Hey Erza, .. Du hättest es nicht so sagen müssen!" rief der Schwarz-Haarige Mann zu Erza.

"Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Du weist wie ich es Hasse zu lügen Gray" Sie sah ihn lächelnd an.

Natsu gab auf und seufzte.

"Alles klar. Dann lasst uns gehen! Ich will mich betrinken!" rief der Pink-Haarige und legte seine Arme um die Schultern seiner Besten Freunde.

Sie lachten und machten sich auf den Weg zur Fairy Tail Bar.

"Okay ich hole die Drinks. Sucht ihr schon mal einen Tisch" sagte Natsu und lief zur Bar.

Dort stand sie.

Eine Blonde Frau die mit einem freundlichen und breiten lächeln Natsu bezauberte.

Wie von allein bewegten sich seine Beine zu der Bar.

Die Blonde sah ihn direkt in die Augen und lächelte ihm zu.

Natsu merkte wie ihm die Wärme in die Wangen stieg.

Seine Wangen passten sich seinen Haaren an.

"Hey, was kann ich dir bringen?" fragte sie ihm mit ihrer Glockenhelle Stimme.

"Ich hätte gern zwei Bier und ein Mochito" sagte Natsu nach einem Räuspern.

"Kommt sofort!" freute die Blonde sich und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Nach kurzer Zeit stellte sie zwei Bier und ein Mochito auf die Ablage.

Er bezahlte und lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

"Du bist neu richtig? Willkommen!" grinste er.

Sie bekam rosige Wangen und grinste zurück. "Danke!"

Natsu ging zurück zu seinen Freunden mit freudigen Neuigkeiten.

"Ey, Leute! Die haben eine neue Barkeeperin." Er stellte die Getränke auf den Tisch und Trank von seinem Bier.

Erza und Gray sahen sofort zur Bar.

"Wow! Sie ist Süß" sagte Erza Überrascht.

"Sie ist Sexy" bemerkte Gray und betrachtete sie gierig.

Natsu war plötzlich unzufrieden mit Gray's Blicken.

"Wie heißt sie denn?" fragte Erza und nippte von ihrem Mochito.

"Das .. weiß ich leider nicht. Ich habe sie nicht geragt" antwortete er Überlegend.

"Dann solltest du sie Fragen" lachte Erza.

Natsu merkte sofort worauf die Rot-Haarige Frau aus war.

Er grinste ihr zu, dankbar dafür ihn aufmuntern zu wollen.

"Nah! Vielleicht Später" lächelte er seinen Freunden zu und genoss den Abend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lucy**_

* * *

"Hey Lucy, es ist zwar dein erster Tag aber du solltest Früher Feierabend machen. Du bist doch auch erst heute angekommen" sagte der Chef.

"Ach was! Ich bin nicht an-nährend erschöpft. Ich habe mich gefreut gleich eine Arbeit gefunden zu haben. Also Danke" lächelte die Blonde Glücklich.

"Haha, das freut mich aber Feierabend. Morgen ist die Bar zu aber übermorgen kannst du gern wiederkommen." freute sich ihr Chef.

"Okay vielen Dank" antwortete sie und schnappte sich ihre Tasche.

"Bis dann!" Sie wollte sich Verabschieden als eine Stimme sie Aufhielt.

"Du gehst schon?" fragte eine Traurige Männerstimme.

Sie sah den Pink-Haarigen Mann an.

Sein breites lächeln passte nicht zu seiner Traurigen Stimme.

"Ja, anscheinend macht sich der Chef sorgen um mich" antwortete Lucy.

Anscheinend hatte der Pink-Haarige eine Idee, denn sein Gesicht leuchtete auf.

"Hey Makarov! Ist es Okay, wenn deine neue Angestellte etwas mit uns Trinkt?" fragte er den Chef.

"Keineswegs! Los Lucy hab etwas Spaß!" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Lucy war Sprachlos. Der Chef stellte eine Flasche Bier auf die Ablage.

"Keine Sorge, er ist ein guter Kerl sonst würde ich schon etwas sagen" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr als er ihren Skeptischen Blick sah.

Sie nahm das Bier und nickte ihm zu.

Lucy lies sich von dem Geheimnisvollen Mann mitziehen.

"Lucy richtig?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte.

"Ich bin Natsu, freut mich" lächelte er ihr zu.

Es war komisch. Sie fühlte sich geborgen in seiner nähe.

"Freut mich ebenfalls" lächelte sie zurück.

Er blieb vor einem Tisch stehen und grinste.

"Hey Leute, das ist Lucy, die neue Barkeeperin."

Eine Rot-Haarige und ein Schwarz-Haariger Mann sahen von ihrem Vertieften Gespräch hoch.

"He-Hey, ich bin Lucy freut mich" sagte sie nervös.

"Oh .. Vom nahen ist sie ja noch viel Süßer!" lächelte die Rot-Haarige und ihr Gesprächspartner stimme ihr zu.

"Das sind Erza und Gray. Meine Besten Freunde" stellte Natsu sie ihr vor.

"Setz dich Lucy, wir wollen dich besser kennenlernen" freute sich Erza.

"D-Danke" lächelte Lucy.

Sie Unterhielten sich Stundenlang bis Lucy merkte, dass sie wirklich müde war.

"Es ist schon 02:00 Uhr Morgens. Gerárd müsste auch schon zuhause sein. Also werde ich mich auf den Weg machen" stand Erza auf.

"Ja, ich müsste auch nach Hause. Juvia ist bestimmt schon am Heulen" seufzte Gray und stand ebenfalls auf.

Natsu und Lucy standen auch auf.

Sie verabschiedeten sich vor der Bar.

Erza und Gray liefen in einer anderen Richtung als Lucy und Natsu.

"Ich bringe dich gerne noch nach Hause" sagte Natsu.

In seinem Ton war kein Wiederspruch erlaubt.

"Danke" lächelte Lucy ihm zu.

"Ist doch Klar! Eine Frau sollte man Nachts nicht allein auf der Straße laufen lassen" antwortete er ernst.

Sie musste Kichern.

"Das ist wirklich Süß" lächelte sie dankbar.

Seine Wangen wurden Rot und er sah zur Seite.

Sie blieben vor einem Haus stehen.

"Vielen Dank für deine Begleitung. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder" bedankte sie sich Herzlich.

"Klar! Hat mich sehr gefreut dich Kennenzulernen Lucy!" sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen was ihr Herz zum Rasen brachte.

"Also dann, gute Nacht" lächelte sie zurück.

"Wenn du morgen nichts Vorhast können wir ja gern etwas Unternehmen?" fragte er.

Als er merkte, dass sie zögerte sprach er wieder.

"Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden."

Er übergab ihr einen Zettel.

"Ruf mich an, wenn du dich entschieden hast. Ich Wohne nicht weit weg" sagte er und winkte ihr zum Abschied zu.

Sie musste lächeln .

Sie hat schnell Freunde gefunden.

Sie ging in ihre Wohnung und legte sich sofort ins Bett.

Sie sah sich nochmal den Zettel an den Natsu ihr gegeben hat und lächelte Glücklich.

Dann fiel sie in einem Tiefen Schlaf.


	4. Chapter 4

~"Hey Natsu, du hast sie doch nicht angegraben richtig?"~ sagte eine bedrohlich Frauenstimme am Handy.

"Was denkst du von mir Erza? Du weißt, dass ich so etwas nie machen würde" antwortete der Pink-Haarige Mann entsetzt.

~"Natsuu!"~ Die Frau klang Skeptisch.

Natsu seufzte. ~"Hör zu Natsu. Ich will nicht eine Verlieren mit der ich mich endlich nach Jahren wieder gut verstehen kann. Lucy ist wirklich etwas besonderes"~ antwortete Erza mit sanfter Stimme.

"Ich weiß, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe nicht vor irgendetwas zu zerstören" antwortete er mit einem lächeln.

~"Gut – Hey ist das Natsu? Wie geht's ihm?"~ hörte man eine Männliche Stimme am anderen Ende.

~"Ihm geht's gut Gerárd. Okay Natsu stell nicht Dummes an!"~ warnte Erza und legte auf.

Natsu seufzte erschöpft. Er merkte nur wie sein Kater am Fenster kratzte.

Er ging Verwirrt zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Der Anblick der Blonden Frau Überrascht ihn.

"Lucy?" fragte Natsu.

"Äh .. Hi .." lachte sie nervös.

Lucy erschrak als ihr etwas um die Knöchel schnurrte.

Sie sah hinunter und bemerkte den Kater.

"Oh, wie Süß. Du hast eine Katze?" fragte sie lächelnd.

Sie hob den Kater auf ihren Armen und er Schnurrte und Schmierte mit ihrem Gesicht.

"Ja das ist Happy. Eigentlich macht er das nicht mit jedem. Vor Erza hat er Angst und mit Gray streitet er sich nur." Natsu war tief in Gedanken.

Lucy kicherte. Er sah sie an.

"Das würde ich gerne mal sehen" lächelte sie ihm zu.

Sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus.

Dann lächelte er ihr zu .

"Komm doch rein du musst nicht draußen stehen bleiben."

"Danke." Lucy lief ihn hinterher in die Wohnung.

Sie setzte Happy auf den Boden.

"Setz dich hin. Willst du einen Kaffee?" fragte Nastu und lief in die offene Küche.

"Gern" rief sie ihm hinterher und setzte sich an einem Tisch.

Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden.

Happy sah sie mit großen Augen an.

Sie lächelte ihm zu und er wedelte Glücklich mit seinem Schwanz hin und her.

"Scheint so als hättest du einen neuen Freund gefunden" lachte Natsu der gerade zwei Tassen auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ja, er ist wirklich Süß" lächelte sie zurück.

"Meow!" antwortete Happy Glücklich.

"Ich hoffe nur ich habe dich nicht zu etwas gezwungen was du nicht wolltest" flüsterte Natsu und seufzte.

"Keineswegs! Ich habe mich über deine Einladung gefreut. Ich dachte ich würde nie Freunde finden. Aber dann traf ich dich, Erza und Gray. Ich könnte nicht Glücklicher sein" lachte Lucy mit ihrer Glockenhelle Stimme.

Natsu bekam Rote Wangen und lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

"Das freut mich zu hören. Erza ist auch ganz beeindruckt von dir."

Lucy lächelte nur.

"Bist du ganz allein in diese Stadt gezogen?" fragte er ernsthaft.

"Ja, ich bin hierher gekommen um einen Neuanfang zu machen."

Lucy's lächeln erlosch.

Sie dachte sich, da sie schon so gute Freunde hatte, kann sie ihnen ja auch die Wahrheit erzählen.

Natsu's Blick wartete auf mehr.

"Als ich noch klein war verlor ich meine Mutter. Nach der Beerdigung hat sich mein Vater in Alkohol und Glücksspiele Verloren. Vor einem Jahr ist er dann an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben. Nach dem Tod meines Vaters traf ich auf Leon. Wir kamen zusammen doch dann verschwand er einfach vor sechs Wochen.

Er hat mir nur eine Notiz hinterlassen mit der Nachricht, dass er mich verlässt und, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen will. Deshalb möchte ich gern von vorn Anfangen und dann traf ich auf dich" erzählte Lucy, wieder mit einem lächeln.

"Lucy .. Das tut mir wirklich leid" flüsterte Natsu Traurig.

"Naja kann man nicht ändern. Aber lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen.

Wohnst du denn auch ganz allein?" fragte Luca und trank von ihrem Kaffee.

"Ja vor fünf Wochen hat Lissanna ebenfalls mit mir Schluss gemacht, seitdem wohne ich ebenfalls allein"lächelte Natsu leicht.

"Oh Mann .. Das tut mir leid. Anderes Thema?" fragte sie nervös.

Er lachte laut als er ihr chaotisches Gesicht sah.

"Schon in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Er trank seinen Kaffee aus und seufzte.

"Möchtest du dir gerne die Stadt ansehen? Ich kann dich gern herumführen" schlug er vor.

Ihr Gesicht leuchtete auf und lächelte Glücklich.

Das würde mich sehr freuen. Danke."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Leute, :)**

 **ich weis meine Grammatik ist nicht gerade die beste und ich hasse sie aber ich liebe**

 **es Storys zu schreiben, deshalb hoffe ich, dass es euch nicht alzu sehr stört ahaha ~(^-^;)~**

 **Viel Spaß! :D**

* * *

Sie liefen durch die Stadt und gingen zusammen Shoppen.

"Ich möchte dir gerne noch ein Ort zeigen" strahlte Natsu mit seinem breitestem lächeln, dass er hatte.

Sie saßen gerade in einem Café um sich auszuruhen.

"Okay sehr gern" lächelte sie ihm zurück.

"Dann komm mit mir" freute er sich und zog Lucy an der Hand hinterher.

Natsu brachte sie zu einem Park.

Sie blieben vor einem großen Rosafarbenen Baum stehen.

"Was ist denn an diesem Baum so besonders?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Warte es ab" grinste er ihr beruhigend zu.

Er lies ihre Hand nicht los.

Sie fühlte sich gut und geborgen.

Seine Hand war so schön warm.

Sie sah wie die Sonne hinter dem riesigen Baum Unterging.

Es kam ihr so vor als würde der Baum die Farbe wechseln.

Wie Natsus Haarfarbe.

Es sah so aus als würde er anfangen zu strahlen.

Der Wind wehte durch die Äste und lies Blätter zu Boden fallen.

Der Anblick war Wunderschön.

Natsu sah zu Luca hinüber.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Doch dann lächelte er ihr zu.

Er wischte ihr die Tränen mit seiner freien Hand weg.

"Tut mir leid ... Ich bin echt Armselig" lachte sie traurig.

"Nein das bist du nicht." Er nahm sie in den Armen.

Er streichelte ihr sanft durch das Haar.

Immer wieder murmelte sie -Danke Natsu- an seiner Brust.

"Weine dich ruhig aus. Ich bin für dich da" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Und das tat sie.

Sie weinte sich solange bei ihm aus bis keine Tränen mehr kamen.

Nach einer Zeit sah sie zu ihm hoch und lächelte.

"Ich danke dir Natsu."

"Immer gern Luce" lächelte er zurück.

Bei ihrem neuen Spitznamen lächelte sie so breit es ging.

"Luce ... gefällt mir" kicherte sie.

Er drückte ihre Hand fest in seiner.

Natsus Herz raste als Lucys braune und große Augen in seinen sahen.

Es war nicht das erste mal, dass sein Herz so raste.

Es geschah auch in der Bar als sie ihn mit ihren funkelnden, braunen Augen ansah.

Er spürte wie die Gefühle für sie wuchsen.

Es wurde langsam Dunkel.

"Soll ich dich langsam nach Hause bringen?" fragte Natsu. Sie nickte.

Hand in Hand machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung.

"Die Zeit verfliegt wirklich zu schnell, wenn man Spaß hat" seufzte Lucy.

Die beiden standen gerade vor ihrem Haus.

"Wir können uns ja morgen gern wiedersehen, wenn du es willst" flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Ja das wäre wirklich toll!" freute sich Lucy.

"Also dann bis morgen-" wollte sich Natsu verabschieden.

Sie hielt seine Hand noch fester in ihre.

Er sah sie Überrascht an.

Sie stellte sich au Zehnspitzen und küsste seine Wange.

"ich danke dir nochmals .. für alles Natsu" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Seine Wangen fingen an zu glühen, sie waren knallrot.

"L-Luce ..." Er war wirklich Überrascht.

Sie lies seine Hand los und lächelte.

"Bis morgen Natsu."

Lucy blieb vor ihrem Haus stehen und sah wie Natsu, ganz in Gedanken, nach Hause lief.

Sie seufzte laut.

"Wieso hab ich das nur getan?" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

Ihre Gefühle waren ganz durcheinander.

Sie öffnete die Haustür und sah ihre Vermieterin bewusstlos auf den Boden liegen.

"Oh Nein!" rief Lucy geschockt.

"Vermieterin geht es ihnen gut?" fragte sie in Panik und kniete sich neben sie hin.

Die kleine Dame sah die Blonde traurig an.

"Es tut mir so leid Lucy ... Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten" flüsterte sie mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme und wurde wieder bewusstlos.

Die kleine Frau hatte überall blaue Flecken im Gesicht.

Lucy holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Tasche und rief einen Krankenwagen.

"Es kommt gleich Hilfe machen sie sich keine Sorgen" flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung.

Und was sie sah lies sie auf die knie fallen.

Die Wohnung war völlig verwüstet.

Überall lagen ihre Klamotten auf den Boden verstreut.

Ihr Bett war kaputt und zerfetzt.

All ihre Möbel waren kaputt.

Ihre Tränen flossen wie Wasserfälle über ihre Wangen.

Sie stand auf und sah den zerschmetterten Bildrahmen auf den Boden.

Sie nahm das Bild heraus und betrachtete es.

Es war ihre Mutter.

"Mama ... Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?" flüsterte Lucy mit gebrochener Stimme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ihr, *piek an der Schulter***

 **ich habe es zwar schonmal angekündigt aber ich sage es trotzdem nochmal.**

 **Bitte beachtet meine Grammatik nicht und genießt die Story! ~(^-^~)**

* * *

Es fing an zu Regnen.

"Ein Glück bin ich noch rechtzeitig nach Hause gekommen" seufzte Natsu der gerade aus dem Fenster sah.

"Meow!" maunzte Happy.

"Hast du Hunger Kumpel?" fragte er und stellte eine Schale voll Futter für den Kater hin.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür.

Natsu fragte sich wer das sein könnte.

Er machte die Tür auf und sah eine durchnässte, blonde Frau vor seinem Haus stehen.

"Lucy? Was ist los?" fragte er geschockt.

Sie antwortete nicht, sie hielt nur ein Bild fest umklammert in ihren Händen.

Ihr Blick blieb auf den Boden geheftet.

Natsu fragte nicht weiter nach und zog sie in seinem Haus um sie nicht weiter im Regen stehen zu lassen.

Er holte ein Handtuch und hielt es ihr hin.

Sie bewegte sich kein Centimeter.

Ihre Klamotten waren klitschnass und klebten an ihrem Körper.

Auch ihre Haare klebten ihr überall im Gesicht.

"Luce … Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Natsu besorgt.

Endlich sah sie zu ihm hoch.

Ihre Augen voll mit Trauer und Tränen.

"Natsu ..." schluchzte sie und klammerte sich an seiner Brust.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte er erneut.

"Es ist alles zerstört … Sie haben alles zerstört" schluchzte sie immer stärker.

"Was?!" Er verstand nichts mehr.

"Jemand ist in meiner Wohnung eingebrochen und hat sie verwüstet.

Es ist alles zerstört" flüsterte sie mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme.

"Luce ..." flüsterte er mitfühlend ihren Namen.

Er nahm sie in seinen Armen und streichelte ihren Kopf.

Sie standen eine Weile so, bis Lucy sich beruhigte.

"Du solltest ein heißes Bad nehmen, sonst erkältest du dich noch" sagte er und hielt sie an den Schultern.

"I-Ich gehe lieber in einem Hotel -" wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Nein, es schüttet draußen. Du bleibst lieber für die Nacht hier" sagte Natsu ernst.

"Es tut mir so leid. Danke Natsu" flüsterte sie und fing wieder an zu weinen.

"Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Das ist doch klar!" lächelte er ihr beruhigend zu und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich gebe dir ein Handtuch und Wechselsachen. Nimm erst mal ein heißes Bad und entspann dich okay?" sagte Natsu und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn um sie zu beruhigen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Leute, :)**

 **hab wieder ein Kapitel für euch.  
**

 **Und sorry, wenn es zu kurz ist hoffe er gefällt euch trzd. °-°**

* * *

Lucy lag im heißen Wasser.

Sie berührte ihre Stirn wo Natsus Kuss auf ihrer Haut brannte.

Sie seufzte und stieg aus der Badewanne.

Sie nahm sich das Handtuch und trocknete sich ab.

Ihr Spiegelbild sah sie mit traurigen und rot , aufgequollenden Augen an.

Sie seufzte erneut.

Sie stellte fest, dass sie heute viel geweint hat.

Sie zog sich das geliehene Shirt über den Kopf und sog den Geruch von Natsu ein.

Sie mochte seinen Geruch, er war entspannend und lieblich.

Das Shirt ging ihr bis zu den knien.

Sie ging aus dem Badezimmer zu Natsu ins Wohnzimmer.

"Äh .. Danke für die Wechselsachen und das ich heute hier übernachten kann."

Er bekam einen roten Kopf als er Lucys nackte Beine sah.

"K-Kein Problem" kratzte er sich am Kopf.

Er übergab ihr eine warme Tasse mit Milch.

"Das lässt dich besser Schlafen. Du siehst müde aus" lächelte er ihr zu.

Sie nahm sie dankend an und nickte.

Er stellte auch Happy eine Schale warme Milch hin und der Kater stürzte sich Glücklich darauf.

Lucy trank die Milch seufzend aus.

Sie stellte die Tasse in die Spüle und sah Natsu erschöpft an.

"Du kannst auf meinem Bett schlafen ich schlafe auf den Boden."

"Nein, dass kann ich nicht machen. Ich schlafe auf den Boden" schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Lucy, bitte" flehte er mit traurigen Augen.

Sie musste schlucken und nickte.

Sie legte sich ins Bett und Natsu hatte sich eine Decke auf den Boden neben ihr gelegt.

"Gute Nacht" flüsterte er zu Lucy.

Happy legte sich neben Lucys Brust und rollte sich zu einem Ball.

"Nacht … und .. Danke .. für alles" flüsterte sie zurück und schlief ein.

Man hörte nur noch ein langsames Atmen von der schlafenden blonden.

Irgendwann schlief dann auch Natsu ein.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu wurde von einem Geräusch aus der Küche geweckt.

Die Sonne schien bereits ins Wohnzimmer.

Er rieb sich seine verschlafenen Augen und stand auf.

Er sah wie Lucy in der Küche stand und Happy ihr fröhlich zusah.

Sie machte gerade Frühstück und es roch köstlich dachte sich Natsu.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

Er lächelte zufrieden als er sah, dass es ihr schon etwas besser ging.

"Hier Happy magst du mal probieren?" fragte sie den kleinen Kater.

Sie hatte etwas auf ihrem Zeigefinger und hielt es Happy lächelnd hin.

Er schleckte es von ihrem Finger und maunzte zufrieden.

"Freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt" kicherte sie.

Sie bemerkte Natsu und erschrak.

"Äh … Ähm .. Guten Morgen. Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach deine Küche benutze. Ich war kurz einkaufen und wollte für dich Frühstück machen als ein Dankeschön" sagte sie nervös.

"Schon in Ordnung. Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er kichernd.

"Ah .. Nein es ist schon fertig" lächelte sie.

Er nahm sie plötzlich in seinen Armen.

Lucy war überrascht.

"Geht es dir denn wieder besser?" flüsterte er besorgt.

Sie nickte nur an seiner Brust.

Er seufzte erleichtert und lies sie los.

Seine Fingerspitzen berührten leicht ihre rechte Wange und er lächelte ihr zu.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und sie drehte ihren Kopf zur seite.

Natsu setzte sich an den Tisch und stellte zwei Tassen vor sich.

Lucy stellte auch Happy eine Schale mit Fisch hin.

Der Kater war Glücklich und fing an zu fressen.

Sie stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und setzte sich genau gegenüber von Natsu hin.

"Dann guten Appetit" lächelte sie ihm zu.

Er nahm ein bissen und sah die blonde überrascht an.

"Wow! Das ist echt lecker!"

"Das freut mich. Hau rein es gibt noch reichlich" kicherte sie.

Er grinste breit und stürzte sich aufs Essen.

"Danke fürs Essen" seufzte Natsu zufrieden.

Er bemerkte, dass Lucy nichts gegessen hat, denn ihr Teller war noch voll.

Sie sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Ihre Augen waren traurig und überlegend.

"Hey Luce!"

Er lehnte sich auf den Tisch.

"Hm?" Sie versuchte zu lächeln.

"Du kannst solange hier bleiben wie du möchtest" sagte er ernst.

In ihren Augen sammelten sich wieder Tränen.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

"Natsu ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll .." nuschelte sie in ihren Handflächen.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf.

Eine Rot-Haarige Frau kam hineingerannt, geschockt und erleichtert zugleich.

Hinter ihr ein Blau-Haariger Mann.

"Lucy …" umarmte die Frau Lucy ganz fest.

"Ein Glück!" seufzte sie.

"E-Erza? Was ist los?" fragte Lucy verwirrt.

"Wir waren gerade unterwegs und sind an deinem Haus vorbeigegangen ..."

Erza weinte vor Erleichterung aber sie konnte nicht weiter reden.

"Als wir vorbei gingen haben wir gesehen, dass dein Haus abgebrannt war. Die Polizei wollte und keine Auskunft geben ob noch irgendjemand im Haus war. Also sind wir schnell hergekommen um Natsu Bescheid zu geben. Aber zum Glück bist du hier" seufzte der Blau-Haarige Mann.

"A-Abgebrannt?" fragte Lucy geschockt.

"Meine Wohnung … uuh .. ist abgebrannt ..." Lucy fing an zu schreien und zu schluchzen.

Sie hielt sich den Kopf zwischen ihren Händen fest.

Sie dachte sie wäre in einem Alptraum.

"Luce ..." Natsu wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Sein Herz schmerzte bei ihren schmerzerfüllten schreien.

Erza nahm sie sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend den Kopf.

"Es tut mir so leid" flüsterte sie mitfühlend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Leute,**

 **und nochmal ein neues Kapitel ^-^**

* * *

Nachdem Lucy sich beruhigt hatte saßen alle an dem Küchentisch.

"Weißt du wer das getan haben könnte?" fragte der Blau-Haarige.

Lucy sah ihn fragend an.

"Oh Verzeihung .. Ich bin Gerárd. Ich bin Erzas Freund und Arbeite als Dedektiv" antwortete er auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

Lucys Blick wanderte zu Erza. Die Rot-Haarige nickte.

Sie sah den Blau-Haarigen wieder an.

"Lucy" stellte sie sich mit einem nicken vor.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung" flüsterte sie nur als Antwort.

"Aber gestern Abend war meine Wohnung schon zerstört. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen soll. Ohne es zu merken stand ich vor Natsus Haus" gestand sie.

"Ich verstehe nur nicht warum sie meine Wohnung abgebrannt haben" flüsterte sie und umarmte fest ihre Taille.

Gerárd dachte nach.

"Dann müssen wir herumfragen ob jemand etwas gesehen hat" sagte Erza zu ihm.

"Ja, dann bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig" stimmte er zu.

"Wieso?" fragte Lucy wieder kurz davor zu weinen.

Alle sahen sie an.

"Wieso tut ihr das für jemanden wie mich?" flüsterte sie.

"Weil du unsere Freundin bist. Und wir wollen unsere Freunde nicht traurig sehen" antwortete Natsu.

Erza und Gerárd nickten zustimmen zu.

Lucys Tränen flossen wieder über ihr Gesicht.

"Danke … Ich kann euch gar nicht genug danken" schluchzte sie.

Sie lächelten ihr zu und Erza streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

"Okay wir machen uns dann mal auf den Weg" sagte Gerárd und stand auf.

"Natsu ist es in Ordnung, wenn Lucy eine weile bei dir Wohnt? So können wir beruhigt an die Arbeit gehen, wenn wir wissen, dass Lucy in Sicherheit ist" fragte Erza.

"Das ist kein Problem" antwortete Natsu.

"Gut. Ich werde später nochmal vorbeikommen und dir ein paar sachen vorbeibringen Lucy" sagte Erza.

Sie umarmte die zitternde blonde nochmal zärtlich und ging dann aus dem Haus.

"Hey Luce .. geht es dir gut?" fragte Natsu und beobachtete sie besorgt.

"Ich habe etwas Kopfschmerzen" lachte sie schwach.

"Dann ruhe dich noch etwas aus. Schlaf ein wenig und ich wecke dich auf, wenn das Essen fertig ist" lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu.

Sie sah den Pink-Haarigen dankend an und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange.

"Danke Natsu" flüsterte sie und legte sich ins Bett.

Am Abend brachte Erza Lucy ein paar Sachen zum umziehen und wechseln.

"Danke Erza" bedankte sich Lucy von ganzen Herzen.

"Das mache ich doch gern. Ich habe übrigens mit Makarov geredet und er gibt dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst um dich zu erholen" lächelte sie der blonden zu.

"Ruhe dich aus" befahl die Rot-Haarige und verabschiedete sich.

Und so lebten Natsu und Lucy für ein halbes Jahr zusammen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Leute ,**

 **Ich freue mich, dass ihr meine Story lest.**

 **Ihr könnt mir offen und ehrlich eure Meinung sagen.**

 **Aber bitte Ignoriet meine Grammatik.**

 **BITTEE!**

 **Also viel Spaß noch beim Lesen °-^**

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Ich mache jetzt die Wäsche, soll ich dein Shirt mit waschen?" fragte Lucy die mit einem Wäschekorb unter dem Arm herumlief.

"Ja danke" antwortete Natsu der an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

Er stellte sich vor Lucy und zog sein Shirt aus.

Ihre Wangen glühten als sie ihn halbnackt vor ihm stehen sah.

Er hatte einen wirklich guten Körperbau.

"D-Danke" sagte sie und nahm ihm das Shirt aus der Hand.

Ihr ist nun etwas klar geworden, seitdem sie mit Natsu zusammen wohnt.

Sie hat sich in ihn Verliebt.

Sie legte die Wäsche in die Maschine und schaltete sie an.

"Hey Luce hast du lust heute Abend Essen zu gehen?" rief Nastu aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"N-Nur wir beide?" fragte sie überrascht als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

"Erza und Gerárd haben uns gefragt ob wir Lust haben" lächelte er ihr zu.

Lucy seufzte innerlich erleichtert.

"Gern" lächelte sie zurück.

"Erza kommt in einer Stunde vorbei" sagte Natsu und wendete sich den Schreibtisch wieder zu.

Er hatte sich noch kein Shirt angezogen und Lucy stand mit rotem Kopf da.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um die Gedanken weg zu scheuchen und ging in die Küche.

Nach paar Minuten stellte sie eine Tasse Kaffee auf Natsus Schreibtisch.

Er lächelte ihr dankend zu.

Sie lächelte zurück.

Natsu Arbeitete an einem Projekt von zu Hause aus.

Erza kam wie versprochen eine Stunde später.

Lucy hing gerade die Wäsche auf.

"Hey Lucy wie geht es dir?" fragte die Rot-Haarige und erschrak Lucy.

"Ah .. Hallo Erza. Mir geht's gut" lächelte sie.

Sie betrachtete ihre Freundin genau.

Ihre roten Haare waren hochgesteckt und sie trug ein Rückenfreies Kleid.

Ihre Figur kam wunderschön zur Geltung.

"Wow … Erza du siehst toll aus!" strahlte sie.

"Danke" lächelte sie zurück.

"Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Du solltest dich auch umziehen."

Die Rot-Haarige hielt Lucy ein Geschenk hin.

Die blonde war überrascht.

Erza zog Lucy an der Hand ins Badezimmer.

"Was haben die da im Bad vor?" fragte Natsu der einen roten Kopf hatte.

Gerárd lachte.

"Du hast nur Perverse Gedanken" seufzte er amüsiert.

Natsu hatte sich umgezogen.

Er hatte ein rotes Hemd und eine Schwarze Khaki Hose an.

"Naja, die Geräusche die sie von sich gegeben haben war nicht ohne" räusperte er sich.

Die Badezimmertür ging auf und Erza trat als erstes hinaus.

"Lucy … Du siehst toll aus du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen" kicherte sie.

Lucy kam als nächstes hinaus.

Ihr Anblick lies Natsus Kinnlade hinunterfallen.

Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, dass eine Seite ihres Beines nicht verdeckte.

Ihr Rücken war frei und eine Kette hing über ihre Schulterblätter.

Sie stand mit rotem Kopf hinter Erza.

"Ich fühle mich so Nackt Erza" flüsterte sie.

Natsu empfand ebenso.

In seiner Brust grummelte es.

Er wollte nicht, dass andere sie so sehen.

Erza sah ihn an.

Er wusste genau was sie mit ihrem Augen sagte.

"Lucy du siehst wunderschön aus" sagte Natsu und drehte sein rotes Gesicht weg.

Luca strahle wieder und kam hinter Erza hervor.

"Danke" lächelte sie.

Ihre rosigen Wangen passten gut zu ihr.

"Wollen wir dann gehen?" fragte Gerárd und nahm Erzas Hand.

Sie nickte.

Natsu streckte seine Hand Lucy zu und lächelte.

Sie nahm sie ebenfalls lächelnd entgegen.

Lucy wollte den Abend genießen.

"Gehen wir" freute sie sich.

Gerárd fuhr mit dem Auto zu einem Restaurant.

Es war wirklich Glamurös eingerichtet.

"Ein Tisch für vier. Wir haben Reserviert auf Erza Scarlet" erklärte die Rot-Haarige ruhig.

"Natürlich, hier entlang bitte" führte sie ein Kellner zu ihrem Tisch.

Sie setzten sich hin und bestellten.

"Wir haben etwas herausgefunden." fing Gerárd an.

Sie wussten genau Bescheid worum es ging.

Lucy wartete gespannt auf mehr.

"Wir haben herumgefragt und trafen auf einem Mann der alles mitansah. Er sagte er habe einen Weiß-Haarigen Mann gesehen. Und er sah wütend aus" erzählte Erza weiter.

"Lucy kennst du jemanden mit weißen Haaren?" fragte Gerárd.

"Ja aber ich kenne mehrere mit weißen Haaren" dachte Lucy nach.

"Hatte der Mann denn keine Fotos gemacht?" fragte Natsu.

"Nein leider nicht" antwortete Erza.

"Lucy hättest du Fotos von all deinen bekannten die weiße Haare haben?" fragte sie weiter.

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf.

"All meine Sachen waren in der Wohnung. Und die sind jetzt Verbrannt" seufzte sie traurig.

Die Kellner stellten Essen und Wein au den Tisch.

Lucy nahm gleich einen großen Schluck von ihrem Weißwein.

"Verdammt!" zischte Lucy leise.

"Keine Sorge. Wir haben den Mann darum gebeten uns anzurufen, wenn er den Verdächtigen wiedersieht. Er war einverstanden" beruhigte Gerárd sie.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich bin euch überhaupt keine Hilfe" seufzte Lucy traurig.

"So etwas kannst aber auch nur du sagen Lucy" seufzte Natsu ebenfalls.

Er nahm sanft ihre Hand in seiner.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Erza und Gerárd sind gut darin etwas zu finden. Außerdem hilfst du uns schon so gut es geht" lächelte er und streichelte beruhigend mit seinen Daumen über ihre Finger.

Sie lächelte ihm dankend zurück und drückte seine Hand fester in ihre.


End file.
